Hakuna Matata
by Liisa's
Summary: Bella a perdu une partie d'elle-même lorsqu'il est parti en Irak. Heureusement qu'Edward et leur famille sont là pour l'aider à faire face au manque de son plus précieux repère. Après un an et demi d'absence, les retrouvailles sont plus qu'inattendues.


**_Hello World ! =D_**

**_Bon bon bon .. Un p'tit OS, pour plusieurs raison. Déjà, avec Caro on a regardé plein de vidéo a propos de retrouvailles, et ça m'a inspiré ! _**

**_& Puis, je rame un peu sur ma fic, alors écrire à côté m'aide à aller mieux. _**

**_Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce One Shot, donc je vais juste vous laissez le lire. _**

**_Un coucou à toutes mes chéries, qui se reconnaîtront ! _**

**_Ah oui, si ! Il a pas été corrigé par Delph, donc désolée pour les éventuelles erreurs, j'espère que ça ne gênera personne. _**

**_Tout en vous rappelant que ce ne sont pas mes personnages, et que seul le contexte de cette mini-fic m'appartient. :) _**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**_& HAKUNA MATATA ! _**

**_:)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_oint de vue Bella

Je sortis de ma chambre, et traversai le couloir. Comme tous les matins, je me stoppai devant la troisième porte, laissant mes pensées s'échapper quelques temps.

_Dix-huit mois .. _

Je passai ma main sur la porte, et en caressai le bois avec douceur. Je secouai la tête, et descendis les escaliers habilement. J'entrai dans la cuisine, et y trouvai Rosalie, en train d'y boire son café.

- Hey, saluai-je.

- Coucou ma Belle, répondit-elle.

- Bien dormis ?

- Ca a été, et toi ?

- Plutôt une bonne nuit, si tu veux mon avis. Ca faisait longtemps, sourit-elle.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Questionnai-je du tac au tac.

Le regard de Rose se posa sur moi, et je sus.

- Non, Bells. C'est juste que cette nuit.. J'ai bien dormi.

- Ah.. Bin.. Cool, soufflai-je.

Elle eut une petite moue compatissante, et pressa mon épaule. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Elle comprenait, sans vraiment le faire. Elle et moi, c'était différent.

- Tata ! Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Haley.

- Hey, Trésor.

Je l'attrapai, et la portai sans mal. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pareil temps que Maman !

Je souris, ainsi que Rosalie.

- Tata elle va devoir s'en aller à l'école, lui dis-je.

- Ecole ! Répéta-t-elle.

- Yep, l'école. Elle va aller voir Tonton Edward !

- E'ward ! Maman !

- Oui, mon Cœur, Tonton Edward, affirma Rose.

J'embrassai la joue de ma nièce, et elle rit légèrement. Haley était magnifique du haut deux ans et des Miels Pops. Elle avait de délicieuses boucles châtain, alors qu'elle avait les yeux vert de Rose. Son teint mâte venait sans aucun doute de son père. _Sublime._

- Allez viens, Chérie. Tata doit aller à l'école.

- Ecole !

Je souris, avant de prendre mon sac à dos gris. Je le jetai sur mon épaule, ouvris le placard pour y prendre un paquet de gâteau. Je fourrai celui-ci dans mon sac, et filai. Juste avant de passer la porte, j'appelai ma nièce.

- Hey Haley ?

- Voui ? S'enquit-elle en me regardant.

- Hakuna ..

- Matata ! Finit-elle en rigolant.

- Ca c'est de l'éducation !

Je sortis sur le perron en souriant, fermant la porte derrière moi. J'allais jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres, et bien que levier de celle-ci ne soit pas levé, je l'ouvris pour y jeter un œil, au cas où..

_Rien. Encore._

Cela faisait plus de cinq mois. C'était trop pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Peut être que Rose avait bien dormi, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Comment pourrai-je m'octroyer du réconfort alors que moi je ne fais rien de spécial ici ?

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant Edward klaxonner. Revenant sur terre, je lui souris et ouvris le portail pour sortir. Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager de l'intérieur.

- Hey Chérie ! M'accueillit-il.

- Salut !

Je l'embrassai, avant de jeter mon sac sur la banquette arrière de la Volvo.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ca va et toi ?

- Ca va ..

Il me fit un petit sourire, et serra ma main. Je soupirai imperceptiblement, en regardant la maison s'éloigner. Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi, et je ne m'en inquiétai pas. C'était le même manège depuis des mois. _Nous étions tous deux habitués._ Comme à l'accoutumée, je lançai la conversation sur un sujet léger.

- Ta sœur dit avoir bien dormi, comme quoi ça faisait longtemps.

Il sourit quelque peu. Edward tenait beaucoup à Rose, vraiment. Ces deux là étaient très proches. Je les enviais, souvent. Eux, ils se voyaient à leur guise, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Ils étaient ensemble. _Eux._

- Et Haley ?

- Elle va très bien, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire. Ma technique du « Hakuna Matata » a enfin fonctionnée, on est synchro.

Edward serra d'avantage sa main, alors que nous arrivions au lycée.

- Tu me montreras ça, je pensais venir ce soir.

Il descendit de la voiture, et comme à son habitude, vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Ah ? Repris-je.

- Oui, dit-il, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur. Et puis, Haley grandit vite, je dois être là. Je t'envie de vivre avec elle !

_Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur .._ Ma gorge se serra, alors que j'essayai d'avaler la boule de douleur qui l'obstruait, en vain. Mes yeux se chargèrent de larmes, et Edward le remarqua.

- Que .. ?

Il comprit, et se répandit en excuse. Me prenant dans ses bras, il me laissa l'entière liberté de me laisser aller dans son cou. Pleurant quelques instants, alors que mon corps tout entier était secoué de spasmes. Edward me pressa contre lui, embrassant mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, Chérie.. Parfois, j'assure pas. Je suis désolé.

Je sortis la tête du coup d'Edward, et le regardai, calmant mes sanglots avec difficulté.

- C'est pas toi, Edward, c'est juste que .. Ca fait cinq mois ..

Des larmes tombèrent de nouveau sur mon visage.

- Cinq mois que je sais pas ce qu'il devient.. J'ai peur, Edward. J'ai tellement peur.

- Hey..

Il m'obligea à le regarder, et ses deux pouces séchèrent les larmes qui parsemaient mon visage.

- Je suis sûr que tout va bien, d'accord ?

J'hochai piteusement la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes s'écoulaient sur mes joues. Il m'attira de nouveau dans son étreinte, et je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, me collant à lui. _Tout va bien, tout va bien .. _

La sonnerie retentit, et Edward me chuchota.

- Tu veux qu'on sèche ?

J'y réfléchis quelques secondes, avant de dire.

- Non, non. Allons-y. Ta sœur va te tuer, si elle le sait. Et je parle même pas de ta mère.

Il grimaça, et je fermai les yeux, il fallait que je me reprenne, au lieu de décharger ma peine sur lui. Ca se passait à chaque fois comme ça, je me sentais mal, il me consolait, mais je savais qu'intérieurement, il souffrait aussi. _Il était comme son frère, à ses yeux .._

Nous avions toujours été très unis, depuis la mort de nos parents. Haley marquait le mélange de nos familles, elle était le fruit de notre soutien, et de notre union.

Edward avait toujours été là pour moi, et du plus loin que je me rappelle, j'avais toujours été amoureuse de lui. De même de son côté. Il était mon tout. _Ou presque .._

Je rouvris les yeux et m'éloignai quelque peu de lui. J'embrassai sa mâchoire alors qu'il cherchait mon regard. Une fois que ses prunelles d'un vert profond trouvèrent les miennes, je me sentis comme réchauffée, et encore d'avantage quand il me souffla.

- Je t'aime, Isabella.

Je laissai échapper un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il me l'avais dit ces dernières années.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Son pouce balaya les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues, avant de me demander doucement.

- On y va ?

- On y va ..

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée. Jasper nous attendait avec Alice sous le porche du Bâtiment A, comme à son habitude. Je souris à mon cousin, et celui-ci me rendit ma salutation avec une conviction que je ne lui connaissais plus. Lorsque je le regardai avec un air interrogatif, il me lança un clin d'œil, avant de dire.

- On mange ensemble ? Là j'ai histoire de l'art.

- La table habituelle, dit Edward.

Jasper opina, avant de partir, non sans avoir embrassé ma joue et prit la main d'Alice. Cette dernière me sourit joyeusement, comme à son habitude, avant de partir avec son chéri dans les nombreux couloirs de notre lycée. Je posai mon regard sur Edward en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Prête pour la littérature ? Sourit-il en nous faisant reprendre notre chemin vers la salle de classe.

- Non, je suis fatiguée, avouai-je.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dormir, je travaillerai pour nous deux, me dit-il.

Je lui lançai un petit regard, et il me sourit d'avantage en entourant mes épaules d'un de ses bras, afin de me rapprocher de lui. J'attrapai sa main, et l'approchai de mon visage avant de poser un baiser sur la paume de mon amoureux. _Ma douleur s'atténuait à ses côtés .. Il était mon île de paix à travers l'océan de douleur que représentait l'absence de mon repère. _

J'embrassai une nouvelle fois sa main, avant que nous ne franchissions la porte de notre salle de classe. Edward attrapa ma main, et, nous fit passer à travers les tables, moi derrière lui, avant d'aller nous installer au fond de la salle, comme à notre habitude. Il s'assit à la table voisine à la mienne, avant de rapprocher ces deux dernières l'une de l'autre. J'accrochai son regard, ses deux iris d'un vert flamboyant me captivant plus que n'importe quelles autres. Notre professeur arriva, et je détournai les yeux de mon compagnon pour la regarder. Elle commença son discours habituel, avant de reprendre le cours là où nous l'avions laissé hier. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de poser ma tête sur mon coude, ayant préalablement replié mes bras. Je tournai ma tête vers Edward, le regardant écouter la prof.

Il remarqua que je le fixai, et me sourit tendrement. Il se pencha vers moi, faisant mine de mettre sa main dans ma trousse pour y trouver un crayon, afin de pouvoir déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres discrètement. Il remit une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille, avant de reprendre une tenue convenable.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant ma fatigue continuelle me rattraper avec aisance, et sombrai dans les méandres du sommeil, avec Morphée pour seul chaperon ..

oOo.

_Je me réveillai doucement, avec pour seule vision le ciel. J'étais à l'ombre, dans une forêt. Les grands arbres qui m'entouraient étaient fournis de larges feuilles d'un vert étincelant, comme les yeux d'Edward. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir mon bien aimé, allongé sur l'herbe verdoyante à mes côtés. Il me regardait, me souriant avec tendresse et amour, sa main caressant mes cheveux avec douceur. _

_- Ca va ? Me questionna-t-il. _

_- Ca va, lui assurai-je. _

_Il sourit de ce sourire en coin qui lui allait si bien, avant que je n'entende du bruit. Je me levai alors avec précaution, et observai une fente à travers les pans de verdure. Je me tournai vers Edward, qui s'était mis debout à ma suite. _

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogeai-je. _

_- Vas voir par toi-même, assura-t-il. _

_Des questions plein les yeux, j'obéis finalement et me dirigeai vers le trou de lumière qui contrastait avec la couleur des feuilles. Je traversai la barrière de plante et me retrouvai en pleine sécheresse. _

_La terre, d'un rouge bouillonnant, semblée être sèche mais inondée d'un horrible liquide en même temps. Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention parce que j'entendis des coups de feu. Me protégeant de mes bras, je regardai le paysage s'emplir d'hommes. D'hommes en treillis. Des soldats._

_J'abaissai mes bras à cette constatation et observai d'avantage les arrivants. Tous sals, portant la fatigue sur leurs traits, ils semblaient être tous identiques. De nouveau coup de feu retentirent et j'en cherchai la provenance. Deux hommes un peu plus loin.. Ils se tiraient dessus, tous deux à terre, en position d'attaque. Un en treillis, l'autre en civil. Je devinai alors que je me trouvai en Irak. L'homme en civil n'était autre qu'un résistant, le tatouage sur son bras ne laissait aucun doute. Celui portant un treillis était un américain. _

_Ce dernier tira une dernière balle, achevant son ennemi avec précision avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Je levai les mains afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas une personne à abattre, et le soldat me regarda avec intensité avant de se lever rapidement. Il s'approcha de moi avec hésitation, avant que ses traits ne puissent me paraître visibles. _

_Ses yeux marrons, sa bouche charnue et son teint mâte .. Il était là. _

_Un sourire fendit le visage de l'homme de ma vie, et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite que jamais. _

_- Trésor.. _

_J'allai répondre quand son visage se contracta de douleur, et que ses mains se posaient sur sa poitrine. Du liquide rouge s'échappa de ses doigts serrés et je compris. _

_- Non ! Criai-je. _

_J'aurais voulu m'approcher mais des bras se refermèrent sur ma taille. Le blessé tomba à genoux, sous la douleur, la boue inondé de sang l'accueillant comme du sable mouvant. Ses yeux marron se crochetant au mien, je pus lire l'horreur qu'il vivait par le biais de son regard. _

_- Nooon ! Hurlai-je alors que les bras sur ma taille se resserraient, me retenant d'avantage. _

_- Bella.. Chérie, Bella .. _

_Edward .. _

_- Laisse moi ! Il a besoin de moi ! _

_- Isabella, réveille-toi ! _

oOo.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, me remettant droite avec vivacité. Edward me regardait, alors que je scrutai la salle des yeux. Personne ne semblait être attiré par la scène qui venait de se passer, ce qui me laissait penser qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Me demanda Edward.

Je posai mes yeux sur lui, et son visage semblait emprunt d'inquiétude.

- Cauchemar, soufflai-je.

- Encore ?

- Encore ..

Il soupira, et attrapa ma main, la serrant dans la sienne. Je fermai les yeux, et la paire d'iris chocolatée se dessina à travers mes paupières. J'essayai de refaire surface. Encore une fois. Comme tous les jours depuis plus d'un an et demi..

[…]

Je soupirai en regardant l'horloge du gymnase, 15h18. Edward était en retard d'une bonne vingtaine de minute à notre cours de basket. Lui et Jasper étaient les seuls avec qui j'acceptais de jouer, et ils n'avaient jamais manqués à l'appel jusqu'à présent. Evidemment, Jasper était avec lui, et du coup, je me retrouvais seule. Notre prof faisait son speech sur les règles à ne pas oublier au bas des gradins, et je profitai de son inattention pour envoyer un sms à Edward.

**« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? -B »**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« On arrive dans moins de cinq minutes, Chérie. – E . »_

Je posai mon regard sur le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires nerveusement, attendant qu'ils apparaissent. Edward m'avait planté là, après notre cours de maths, un gros sourire sur le visage après avoir reçu un sms de je-ne-sais-qui. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ce coup là. _Pourquoi était-il absent ? Est-ce qu'il me trompait ? _Non, je l'avais vu partir avec Jasper. Mon cousin ne le laisserait pas faire, si ?

_es mauvaises nouvelles de la Base ? _

Non, il n'aurait pas sourit comme un demeuré. _Il ne l'aurait pas fait, n'est ce pas ? _

Non, je ne pense pas. Ca ne ressemblait pas Edward, ni à Jazz.

- .. les dunks sont acceptés tant que vous ne portez aucune bague ou autre truc de ce style. Je ne voudrai pas que vous vous raccrochiez et que vous perdiez un doigt dans la manœuvre.

- Comme si c'était possible ! Lança cet attardé de Mike Newton.

- Bien sûr que c'est possible, tu veux essayer ? Je te prête ma chevalière, si tu veux. A condition que tu me la rendes, et sans le doigt qui y sera resté accroché.

Je souris en voyant le teint blafard de Newton alors que Démétri, le coach, lui tendait son anneau.

- Alors, Mike ? Non , tu ne veux plus ?

- De.. De toute façon, je.. j'suis pas trop dunks, moi, M'sieur .. Bégaya mon camarade.

Démétri sourit, alors qu'il remettait sa bague. Il me regarda rapidement, avant de me demander.

- Où est Jasper ?

- Avec Edward, répondis-je.

- Où est Edward ? Contra-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Ils arrivent.

Démétri opina, regardant sa montre. Il était le frère de Jazz. De sept ans son aîné, il était devenu prof de sport, et avait choisi le lycée de Forks pour ne pas s'éloigner de son frère. J'aimais beaucoup mes cousins, ces deux là étaient d'un soutien incomparable. Je lançai un petit sourire à Dem, alors que les élèves parlaient entre eux. Nous étions beaucoup. Trois classe réunis, soit presque quatre vingt élèves, pour trois profs. Le Coach Tanner et le Coach Speney étaient dans la loge des profs, discutant de l'organisation de notre cours. J'espérais être avec mon cousin, c'était le seul qui me laissait ne pas jouer. Et pour cause, lui seul pouvait savoir à quel point un ballon pouvait devenir dangereux une fois entre mes mains. Je lui avais fait un cocard, deux fois, avec une balle orange, voulant imiter ce cher Jordan.

Les Coachs sortirent de la loge, et ils se tournèrent vers le couloir des vestiaires.

- Que faîtes vous là, tous les deux ? Vous devriez déjà être dans les gradins avec les autres. Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en tenue ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, mais je devinais que c'était Edward et Jasper. La loge était trop loin pour que je puisse entendre leur conversation, mais je m'étonnai de voir les deux Coachs argumentaient. _Etaient-ce vraiment mon cousin et mon compagnon ? _ Démétri demanda.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jack ?

Le Coach Tanner se tourna vers mon cousin à l'appel de son prénom et il montra le couloir des vestiaires du doigt. Démétri y alla, et il disparut derrière le mur qui me cachait le couloir. Le Coach Speney me lança un regard, et je baissai les yeux en rougissant. _Qu'est ce qui se passait, bon sang ? Il était arrivé quelque chose ? _Mon cœur s'affola en pensant que la Base avait peut être appelé Rose. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Edward et notre nièce apparaître. Rosalie suivit, de même que Jasper et Démétri. _Oh mon Dieu .._ Je me levai, descendant les gradins pour rejoindre ma famille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? Il.. Il s'est fait tué ? Demandai-je, au bord des larmes.

Edward me regarda avec tendresse, alors qu'il avait Haley dans les bras. Rosalie s'approcha de son frère, enserrant sa taille de son bras, sans même me regarder. Mes jambes commençaient à frétiller, faibles. _Mon cauchemar avait-il .. ? _

- Bella, me souffla Dem.

Je regardai mon cousin, alors que Jasper était à ses côtés.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça, Dem ? Hein, la Base a appelé ? Il est .. Il est ..

J'étais secouée de spasmes, et ce mot ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir de ma propre bouche. Mon cousin attrapa mon visage en coupe, me forçant à le regarder.

- Calme toi, Bells .. Calme toi ..

Il me lâcha doucement, s'assurant que je ne faiblisse pas, avant que lui et Jasper ne s'en aillent rejoindre Edward et sa sœur. Je posai mon regard sur les deux Coachs, et vis le Coach Tanner faire un signe d'invitation à pénétrer le gymnase à quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. L'inconnu fit un pas, et mon cœur rata un battement.

Dans son treillis vert kaki, il était là.

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, alors qu'un sanglot m'échappait. Figée durant une seconde, je l'observai.

Son sourire d'enfant, ses yeux chocolats.. Son uniforme de Capitaine qui ne cachait en rien sa musculature plus qu'impressionnante, il était là. Il enleva son képi et j'aperçu ses boucles brunes. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. _Il était là. _

N'écoutant que mon cœur, je courrai la vingtaine de mètres qui nous séparaient, et lui sautai dans les bras. Je m'écrasai contre son torse et ses bras m'entourèrent pour m'étreindre avec force. Son odeur m'entoura rapidement et j'éclatai en sanglot en réalisant à quel point elle m'avait manquée. Emmett raffermit sa prise sur ma taille, alors que je m'accrochai à lui comme une noyée s'accrocherait à sa dernière chance de survivre. J'entourai sa nuque de mes bras et pleurai librement dans son cou. Il était là, saint et sauf, avec moi. Mon frère n'avait rien, il était là. Il était là après un an et demi de séparation. Il était là après des mois à se battre en Irak, après cinq mois sans lettres ou nouvelles. _Mon frère était là._

- Trésor, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il embrassait ma tempe de manières répétées.

Je m'éloignai de lui juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me sourit en essuyant les larmes échouées sur mes joues.

- Tu es tellement belle, rit-il. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Em'. J'avais peur pour toi, avouai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant. Je suis là et tout va bien.

- Tu restes avec nous cette fois-ci ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il afficha un sourire magnifique alors qu'il me serrait d'avantage contre son torse.

- Je ne partirai nulle part sans toi, désormais. Je te le promets. Mon service est finit.. Je ne te quitte plus, plus jamais.

A ses mots, j'éclatai de nouveau en sanglot, et il me serra contre lui, me berçant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

_Je ne te quitte plus .._

J'en avais rêvé pendant des années, de ça. Mon frère et moi avions toujours étaient aussi unis que les doigts d'un poing serré. Il était une partie de moi, et le fait qu'il soit parti en Irak il y'a de ça plus de dix huit mois m'avait complètement anéantie.

- Je suis là, maintenant, ne pense plus à tout ça ..

Je ris en me rappelant à quel point il arrivait à lire en moi. J'embrassai sa joue, encore et encore, me serrant d'avantage contre lui.

- Papa ! Entendis-je.

Je me détachai de mon frère pour regarder Haley. Ma nièce regardait son père avec patience. Je fus choquée de voir qu'elle l'appelait « Papa » sans mal. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait que quelques mois.

- Papa ! Tata é pleur ! Dit-elle.

Je souris, alors que mon frère l'attrapait par la taille, la soulevant sans difficulté du sol, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un câlin et je lus sans mal le bonheur sur le visage de mon frère. Ma nièce se tourna ensuite vers moi, puis vers Edward.

- Tonton ! Tata é pleur !

Edward sourit, alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de sa sœur.

- C'est parce qu'elle est heureuse, expliqua Edward.

- Maman 'ssi ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant les larmes sur les joues de Rose.

Edward lança un regard à ma belle sœur, avant d'embrasser avec tendresse le front de celle-ci.

- Oui, Maman aussi, répondit-il à notre nièce.

Haley sourit, et me regarda pour me serrer dans ses bras. Elle regarda ensuite son père.

- Papa ?

- Oui, mon Cœur ?

- Moi 'ssi suis 'reuse !

Emmett sourit, et j'en fis de même. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de mon frère, et je souris d'avantage. Il était tout aussi heureux que nous, il voyait sa fille pour la première fois depuis des mois.

- Papa aussi il est très très heureux.

- L'est tous ! Conclut ma nièce.

Haley sourit de toutes ses petites dents blanches, et mon frère rit, en attrapant ma taille, afin de me serrer contre lui. Je le regardai dans les yeux, avant qu'il n'embrasse ma tempe. Je me sentais moi. Je me sentais heureuse.

- Je t'aime, Trésor, me souffla mon frère.

- Je t'aime aussi, Em.. Tellement tellement.

Il sourit, et au vue de la malice dans ses yeux, je compris.

- Hakuna .. commençâmes-nous.

- Matata ! Finit Haley !

Emmett fut surpris de la voir connaître « notre truc » . Il me regarda, et je rougis, coupable.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières, me défendis-je.

Il rit, et embrassa le front de sa fille.

- C'est ça, Chérie, lui dit-il. Hakuna Matata ..

* * *

><p><strong><em>&amp; Voilà ! :) <em>**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _**

**_Pour celles ne connaissent pas la traduction exacte de « _**Hakuna Matata**_ », ça veut tout simplement dire pas de souci, et pour citer le Roi Lion. " _**_Ces mots signifient, que tu vivras ta vie, sans aucun souci philosophie. _**" .. _Donc voilà. :)_**

**_& Oui ! C'est le premier mot que j'ai appris à mon neveu, ça, et après le ' _**_Je veux une petite soeur **'. Haha. :)**_

_**Laissez moi votre avis, par review ! **_

_**Pour les lectrice d'**Une amitié fraternelle**, j'essaie de finir mon chapitre bientôt, mais je ne promet rien. Si vous voulez, je me suis fais un compte Facebook, pour mes fics, ou encore Twitter. Les deux liens directs sont sur mon profil. **_

_**& Puis voilà, j'ai finis ! **_

_**Un hommage à tous les soldats, français ou autres, ainsi qu'à leur famille et autres victimes de la guerre. **_

_**Bisous tout le monde, et prenez soin de vous ! **_

**_Soyez heureux ! _**

**_Lisaa..*_**


End file.
